


Sensually

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [14]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Black Character(s), Christmas, Cold Out, Consensual, Cuddling After, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, No Dialogue, Quiet Sex, Sexual Content, Silence, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Snow, Touching, Warm, Winter Season, bisexual guys, neck kisses, silent breathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Consensual intimacy happens that cold night, silence between them ♡
Relationships: Framar - Relationship, Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 2





	Sensually

**Author's Note:**

> ⚣ ♡

It was an icy and chilled, very late evening. On Christmas. It's cold out again, chilly breeze, snow everywhere. It is gonna get darker outside soon enough as well. 

They're in the room, downstairs, on that bed. With each other. 

There was also silence between them, as they are kissing and touching, it's nice. Especially in feeling. 

Lamar was on his back, lying there, under him. 

Franklin is on top of him now, while he pinned down Lamar. He lifted the gray sweater that this other dark-skinned male is wearing, which made Lamar's bare chest and stomach show, revealed. 

He likes how Lamar's body is, secretly. He knows that Lamar probably knew this. He thought it was slightly adorable when Lamar was blushing as he had his stare on him. 

Lamar breathed quietly. When Franklin touched him again and left kisses down his body. He lets out some hums, as his face heated up more. It being crimson shaded on his darkened features. 

Franklin almost smiles. He was loving it, each second of this. Of their night together. He was leaning down, over him and into Lamar's lips. Which felt soft, strangely enough, he adored how it feels. 

Lamar hummed again, softly. In Frank's mouth. 

Franklin had a grin, of pure happiness against his lover's lips. 

All he wanted to do tonight was make love to him, to be even closer to Lamar. Not just because of it being the winter season or christmas, a special occasion, although it was more than that. 

He snapped out of it, kissing him for a bit, in a gentle way. He deepened it, to truly feel this kiss. It was passionate, lovingly and affectionately. He stares at him, again now too.

Lamar gazed at Franklin as well, feeling blushy yet also happy, being with him. He nearly makes a noise in that kiss. 

After awhile, it seemed, they pull apart from each other. 

Both guys panted, breathing in the quietness of this room. They hadn't really talked during it, which was fine with both of them. They didn't mind that. 

Franklin stripped him, taking off Lamar's clothes. That sweater, those dark green long shorts, and these black boxers. Before he took off his own clothing. He threw it all down on the ground. 

Lamar didn't seem to mind it. He actually started thinking, falling into his thoughts. 

Until he snaps out of it himself, when Franklin touches him a second time, as he feels that. 

They are both naked now, bare skinned with their dark bodies. Which were illuminated by the moonlight, it shined through from that large glass window. 

Franklin reached into his nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Lamar was panting and even let out a slight, small moan as Frank fingered him open. 

After that, Franklin puts on the condom and lubed his shaft. When it was fully covered, he was spreading Lamar's legs. 

Franklin gripped onto Lamar's thighs. Although not tightly, instead with gentleness. He had positioned his erection near the other male's entrance. He pushed inside him, carefully and slowly, just halfway at first. 

Lamar gasped sharply, arching his body. He bit his lip, feeling Franklin's dick in his tight walls. He breathed again, heavily. 

He reacted this way, since it's been awhile from when they've last had sex with each other. 

Franklin was noticing that. He comforted him through it, whispering sweet nothings into Lamar's ear. His voice being as softened as his eyes. 

Lamar felt flustered again. But he also appreciated it. He was making a low noise, out of his own mouth, letting it escape out of his lips. 

He heard it as Franklin whispered 'I love you' to him. Which he replied back, saying the same thing as well. He meant it, knowing his lover knew that. 

Franklin starts thrusting, in and out of him, medium paced. He was also holding him, wanting everything to be intimate and sensual. 

Lamar feels this and noticed that, still blushing deeply. He stared at him, again. Into Franklin's eyes. 

Franklin was staring at Lamar as well, for a bit. He leaned in and kissed him, on the lips, gently again. His stare was on Lamar's eyes, as he looked at him. 

Lamar was humming at that, moaning at every thrust, calm and silent. He was closing his eyes, eventually. 

Franklin was pulling away from it. He kept his thrusts even, starting to get harder and deeper in, only slightly though. He felt Lamar's tightness, to him it feels so good and very warm. 

Lamar opened his eyes. He was feeling warmer now as he moaned again. 

He already was nearing to his climax, his own dick getting hard. 

Franklin felt the same way, although he was keeping at it, with his want for this to last longer. 

Lamar made quiet noises. He blushed, of a reddish shade, again. He wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders, tightly. He pulls him down, closer. 

They kiss each other again, before they pull apart as their breaths mixed. 

Franklin loved it, this intimacy and how consensual everything is. How close they are, not just now, but in their relationship. He was even loving Lamar's moans, them being sweet, like milk and honey. 

Lamar felt the same, about it. He resisted the urge and temptation to shut his eyes. He wanted to stare at him until the end. He feels a pleasured bliss and loves it. He grips onto the bed sheets with a hand. 

Franklin was feeling pleasure as well, also letting out another moan himself. He released Lamar's right inner thigh, putting his hand in this other male's. He entangled their fingers together. He was kissing Lamar's neck, almost leaving a slight mark on that skin there. 

He made love to him, like he wanted to. Again. In a gentle and slowed way. It was more than just having sex to him and he knows that Lamar felt the same way too. He thrusted, a bit more. 

Both of them almost moaned, as they said each other's names, breathless. 

Lamar arched his back and moans again. 

He can't take it anymore, feeling as he orgasmed and came now. It covers his lower stomach. 

Franklin also came, after him. His grip stays on that other male's legs for a little bit longer. He saw Lamar's blush and watched while his lover slowly relaxed. 

Lamar calmed down. He lets out another soft, quiet noise when he feels Franklin had moved again. 

Franklin pulled out of Lamar, in a careful way. 

He takes off that condom, he tied it, throwing the thing away in a trash bin by the bed. He cleaned them both with a cloth, before tossing that as well. 

Then, he lays down with him, next to Lamar. He also pulls a blanket over them, covering their bare and naked selves. Their lower halfs not seen anymore. 

Lamar rested, relaxing on him. He stayed close to him. He smiled again, silently although sleepy. 

Franklin had a smile, at that. He noticed how exhausted Lamar is, as he felt the same. He was wrapping his own arms around him. He holds Lamar again. 

Lamar lets him do that. He liked it. He feels safe and happy with Franklin. 

They cuddled, nuzzled and snuggled against each other. They're taking in each other's scents, also that warmth from their bodies. 

This was nice and peaceful. That night also is. 

Franklin hears each breath that Lamar made as he listened to him. 

He was hearing Lamar's calming heartbeat too. 

Lamar did as well, listening, before he decided to get some rest. 

He closed his eyes, staying there, in Franklin's arms. 

Franklin keeps his smile, then he was also shutting his own eyes. 

They were resting. 

Eventually, both of them fall asleep with each other. 

They are breathing calmly, as they slept peacefully together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ❄️💙 & Happy Holidays, to all of you :) 💚
> 
> Also, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this ♡


End file.
